The Queen's Slayer
by CMiller13
Summary: What do you get when you cross an on the run Rogue Slayer with a cursed Town? Will The Evil Queen and the Dark Slayer butt heads? Will Faith help Emma and Henry break the Curse? Will having Faith there give perspective to the motives behind the Curse?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Once Upon a Time

A/N: set post Dock scene in Consequences but pre-Mayor in Buffy. Set in True North of Once. Completely AU for the rest of both series.

* * *

Prologue

For the last five minute Faith had been sitting outside city hall debating on if she wanted to work for the Mayor or not. While Faith was sitting outside unaware of Wilkins watching from his office window, Wilkins was wondering if his compulsion spell would work on the young slayer. He noticed that she seemed to actually be fighting the compulsion to come over to his side.

It seems that Wilkins wasn't the only one watching Faith as she sat outside city hall. Angel stood far enough away in the shadows as he observed the younger slayer. The Soul-ed Vampire armed with the knowledge that Mayor Wilkins was the big bad and seeing the younger Slayer outside city hall caused Angel to jump to the conclusion that Faith was going to work or had offered to work for the Mayor. Angel turned and headed back to the high school to let Giles and Buffy know what he had seen.

Faith found herself greatly compiled to work for the Mayor even knowing that he was the bad guy in this. This confused Faith because she has a large beef with authority figures. Faith fought with herself for a little while before leaving city hall and headed back to her motel room to pack up and leave town like she had originally planned to do before being stopped at the docks by Buffy.

* * *

In the Library, Angel was telling the Scooby gang what he had seen. Willow and Wesley were nodding their heads as if they saw this coming. Xander was torn between not believing it because it was Deadboy telling them and believing because of the whole straggling thing. Buffy and Giles both wanted to deny the possibility because for Buffy it would mean that Faith saving her life meant nothing to the brunette Slayer, while for Giles it was because if Faith sided with the Mayor it would seem as if he, himself had failed somewhere with the younger slayer.

Wesley spoke, "We need to alert the Council. It would appear that we have a rogue Slayer on our hands."

Buffy bite at her lower lip as she spoke up, "We don't know for sure what, Faith was doing there."

Willow answered back, "Buffy, Angel saw Faith at city hall."

Buffy turned to Angel asking, "Did you see her go in or come out?"

Angel sighed, "Buffy."

"No, if you didn't see her enter or exit the building how can you be sure that she was siding with the Mayor."

Wesley interrupted, "We can't risk it. The Council must be called."

Neither Buffy nor Giles were all that happy with the choice of Wesley calling the council. With just a look Giles prompted Buffy to head to Faith motel room to find out the truth.

* * *

After packing up her room, Faith hightailed it to the bus station and used the money she rolled off some vampire and got from pawning off the jewelry from her slays. Faith had just enough money to get her to Phoenix, AZ.

Buffy had just missed her sister slayer at the motel and had no idea where or when Faith had left the motel. The blonde Slayer was torn between feeling betrayed that Faith would have left and being relieved that Faith wasn't working for the Mayor. She hoped that her sister slayer could keep under the radar from the Watcher council as well.

* * *

Three weeks after Faith left Sunnydale she found herself being chased through the woods in Maine by a Council wet-works team. It was dark and wet as Faith kept running as gun fire blasted from behind her. She was bleeding from a graze at her right thigh.

The Slayer knew that the Council men were not interested in taking her back for rehabilitation as they would have been weeks ago. Mostly due to the fact that Faith had run rather than stay in Sunnydale, Faith pitched forward over a log that she hadn't seen coming. The Council men were within thirty feet from her when she heard one say, "Where did she go?"

Another spoke, "There is nothing ahead of us."

Faith blinked as she stood up silently turning towards the council men. She saw them looking right at her but it was as if they couldn't see her. Faith watched as the men turned and headed back to their helicopter. She decided not to stick around and headed onward, even without the council goons on her back anymore.

Faith hiked for about ten minutes before finding the road. The blood loss was starting to get to her but Faith continued until she found a blonde woman. The Slayer groaned, "Help me," before passing out.

Sheriff Emma Swan turned around from the scene of Michel Tillman being united with his children when she heard a voice behind her saying, "Help me." There behind the Sheriff was a young dark haired woman, who looked as if she had been running for her life. It was as the girl hit the ground did Emma notice the blood. Michel and his kids ran over as Emma instructed, "Call an ambulance, now!"

* * *

A few hours later, Emma found herself once more at the brunt of Mayor Regina Mills ire. The Mayor and Sheriff where toe to toe outside the young woman's room, Regina asked, "Who is she, Sheriff?"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose as she answered, "I don't know Madam Mayor, for one she passed out before I could ask her. And given I was more worried about keeping her alive than finding out who she was. But Doctor Whale did give me her wallet so it should have some form of ID in it."

Regina gestured, "Well get on with it."

Emma rolled her eyes as she opened the wallet, "Name's Faith Lehane, age 17, and Boston born and breed." Emma noticed a couple of bus tickets, "Huh?"

"What is it Sheriff?"

Emma blinked, "There's two bus tickets one from Boston to New York that's at least 5 if not 6 months old. The other is a ticket from some place called Sunnydale to Phoenix."

Regina demanded, "So she's a runaway?"

Emma bit back, "Well Madam Mayor there is no way to know for sure until she wakes up."

* * *

Henry had been standing besides his mom and birth mother looking in at the strange new girl. The young boy silently snuck passed his arguing parents to enter the room that housed the stranger. Henry took a sit in the chair next to the bed and pulled out his book and a candy bar.

Faith groaned softly as she started to come too. The Slayer kept up the façade that she was asleep to take stock of the room. Faith heard beeping, while the room held a sterile scent or lack of a scent. There was soft chatter outside the room, but the only sounds that didn't fit was the sound of rustling paper and crinkling wrappers that coincided with the smell of musky parchment and chocolate. Slowly shifting her head towards the odd sounds and smells, Faith opened her eyes to find a little boy munching on a chocolate bar, reading a book.

Henry caught the slight movement, "Hi."

Faith gave a slight pained half-smile, "Hi."

* * *

Both Emma and Regina had stopped arguing when they noticed Henry was no longer next to them. The two women turned to find the boy in the stranger's room. Before either could go in to retrieve the boy, they noticed that the young girl was awake.

Emma caught a nurse saying, "Could you get Doctor Whale? Our Jane Doe's awake." The nurse sped off to find the Doctor as Regina and Emma entered the room.

Faith gritted her teeth as she studied the two women that had entered. The Slayer noticed the badge on the blonde's belt causing Faith to groan.

Regina introduced herself, "Hello Ms. Lehane, I'm Mayor Regina Mills."

Faith scoffed, "Great, left one small town to avoid authority figures only to land in a hospital room with a different small town's authority figure."

Emma asked, "What are you running from?"

Faith smirked, "Tweed wearing idiots." Looking around the room, the Slayer had to ask, "Can I go?"

Henry, who had been silent as his parents talked to Faith, spoke up, "But you were hurt?"

Pushing herself up on the bed, Faith turned and studied the little boy who couldn't have been more than 7 years younger than her if that. The Slayer gave a soft smile, "Well Little Bit, I'mma quick healer."

* * *

Across the country, Buffy found herself confused as she left Angel's mansion after the ruse that she and Angel set up for her sister slayer, who she had thought left town. Buffy still believed that Faith left Sunnydale but two days ago Faith or someone that looked like Faith showed up offering up the excuse that she needed to clear her head after the whole Finch thing.

While at City Hall, Mayor Richard Wilkins puppeteer his creation so that she believed that one she was Faith Lehane the Dark Slayer and two that the goody-two-shoes Scooby gang would be against the real Faith Lehane if the young slayer ever returned to Sunnydale.

* * *

tbc... Please read and Review... also there should be more of my other stories I just needed to get this thought out.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Once Upon a Time

A/N: Not beta-ed all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

In Sunnydale, Buffy Anne Summer couldn't help but remember watching as her sister slayer held her best friend at knife point. That was the first time she had ever felt helpless to save the people she cared about. In that moment Buffy didn't care about any of the potential victims of Wilkins come graduation day, all she cared about was saving her best friend. So Buffy agreed to the exchange, now hours later the blonde slayer couldn't help but think that there was little hope of stopping the Mayor. The blonde fell into a restless sleep and found she was dreaming of her sister slayer but not as she would have expected.

_Dream_

_Buffy found herself observing as Faith looked to be checking out of a hospital with a blonde woman with a sheriff star on her belt, a business dressed dark haired woman, and a young boy with a big book with the words '__**Once Upon a Time**__' written across the front._

_Faith addressed the dark haired woman with, "Look, Mayor Mills, was it? I'm not going to cause trouble and the people who were chasing me gave up somewhere in the woods surrounding your quaint little town."_

_Mayor Mills replied, "Never the less, you are an under-aged young lady with no known address. You will either stay with Sheriff Swan or myself."_

_The Blonde sheriff argued with the Mayor, "Madam Mayor, you know that Mary Margret and I don't have enough room for another person."_

_Buffy watched as the young boy with the book grabbed her sister slayer's hand while saying, "Will you please stay with Mom and me?"_

_The Mayor gently corrected, "Its Mom and I, Henry." Henry nodded his head without taking his eyes off of that of Faith's._

_Buffy watched as her normally closed off sister slayer stare down into the boy's hazel eyes. Faith sighed as she tugged the boy to her and dropped to kneel in front of him. Never once breaking eye contact as she said, "If neither your mom nor you mind, lil' bit then I guess I can stay with you and your mom until that crack of a Doc's observation period is up. But once it's up I'm out okay."_

_Buffy watched as Henry's face light up as he wrapped his arms around Faith's neck. The blonde slayer noticed the fondness from the sheriff as well as wistful sadness from the Mayor as the little boy hugged the Dark Slayer._

Buffy woke up confused after all why would she see this when she knows that Faith is working for Mayor Wilkins and is in no way near some woman Mayor with the last name Mills.

* * *

It had been a close to a week since Faith had been manipulated and coerced into staying with the Mayor and her son. Found Faith running through some meditation techniques in the Mayor's yard that her watcher had been teaching her before everything that happened with Kakistos and the following follies that happened Sunnydale. She sighed as she felt the presence of Henry step up behind her.

Henry had just been walked home by Emma after his session with Archie. He had talked to Emma about Operation Cobra and how Faith and now this new guy are the first strangers to enter Storybrooke that he knows of and it was all because Emma started to weaken the curse. They also talked about Ms. Blanchard being set up and everything but Emma still couldn't find evidence.

Faith spoke, "Hey lil' bit, it's not the smartest idea to try and sneak up on me."

"So how did you get to Storybrooke?" Henry asked.

Faith turned to him, "I walked… well from Cali to Phoenix it was a bus, then I jumped a train, hitch hiked a bit, another bus and then walked… well ran because I was being chased… and why am I even telling you all this?"

Henry sassed, "I just have that type of face."

Faith laughed, "Yeah alright. Now why does it seem to me that you and this town aren't used to visitors."

"No one leaves Storybrooke because something bad happens if they do," he looked grave which was quite the feat for a ten year old, "and no one has ever entered Storybrooke until Emma… well I suppose I was the first to come to town but I was a baby at the time so that doesn't count."

"So the Mayor's you're adopted mom?"

Henry frowns, "My evil Step-mom." The boy said this unaware that the woman was close by listening to their conversation.

Faith raised her eyebrow, "Um… Bit for her to be your step-mom she'd have to have married either you birth-dad or birth-mom. She's your adoptive mom though because of legal paperwork that by state laws claims that she is your legal guardian."

Henry crossed his arms saying, "She's still evil."

Faith said, two words that shocked both Mills, "Prove it."

Henry pulled out his storybook saying, "Every story in this book is true. She's the evil Queen." The boy tensed up ready to defend and say he's not crazy.

When Faith surprised him again with, "Okay, but how did she get that way?"

Regina from her place in the shadows felt her eyes widen as no one had ever asked that question with honest intent. Ms. Swan asked it once but it had been asked in anger, Snow had also asked it but there was too much history there that it wouldn't be held to the same answer as this outsider's question did.

Henry looked at Faith with confusion, "Why does it matter? She's evil."

Faith gave a sad smile, "Little H, it matters because sticking the label evil on a person makes it so that no one wants to know the person's story. What's more is that Evil's a relative label."

Henry furrowed his brow in an unconscious mirror to his mother as she listed to her son ask, "What do you mean?"

Faith sighed, "Okay let me set the stage for you. Here's you with a loving but strict mother," she brought her hand up to silence the impending protest, "Go with it H. Now you call her evil based on a one-sided book of the town's peoples forgotten past. Now I on the other hand had what I would call an evil mother… who was only interested in her next drink, her next fix. A woman who didn't really care that the johns she brought home found her under-aged daughter more appealing then the strung out mother."

Regina listened with tears in her eyes as the young woman worked to give her son perspective but not only that but she found herself thinking on her own childhood and the horror that her mother had put her through.

Henry listen but still felt the need to defend his book even if after Faith's comment it came out more half-hearted, "But she cursed every-"

Faith cupped the boy's chin unknowingly repeating what Regina had said to David as the man defended Mary Margret, "Evil isn't born, Bit it's made."

Henry pursed his lips together, "What do you mean?"

Faith sighed, "You understand every single person be they evil queen, or savior, human or demon has the capacity for both good and evil, even you. It's the life we live, choices we make, and influences we have that makes us lean one way or another." Seeing the confused look she explained further, "okay… take me for instance. I have had a bad hand dealt to me by life, bad childhood doesn't cover it. I'm given power that comes with a great responsibility now I could have lost myself to that power because of an accident that happened weeks ago or I could have decided to start fresh somewhere else. I chose the latter."

Regina blinked in confusion as she watched as her son took what Faith said into consideration. The boy entered the house to start his homework.

Just before Regina could turn to enter the house Faith called out, "Mayor Mills, a word please."

Regina gave the barest of starts as she moved over to Faith replying, "Of course, Faith."

"What the lil' bit says about the town being curse is true isn't it?"

Regina blinked, "Henry has a vivid imag-"

Faith snorted, "I was 30ft away from the men that were chasing me, and in directed view once I stood up after tripping. They couldn't see me and they were looking right at me. So I say again, it's true isn't it."

"What are you going to do with this information?"

"Nothing."

Regina cleared her throat, "Dinner will be ready at 6 will you please help Henry set the table when the time comes."

Faith turns to the woman seeing a kindred spirit as she replied, "Sure. Need any help?"

* * *

Weeks had passed, Mary Margret had been exonerated because of a confession by Sydney, both Emma and Regina were starting to get tired of the push and pull when dealing with their claims to Henry. Faith watched as Henry still treated his mom like crap. But she noticed that the Mayor started to take the interplay with the boy with a grain of salt.

Over that time, Faith had yet to move out of the Mayor mansion as she found herself coming to trust the supposed 'Evil' Queen. Faith had by now read Henry's book and she didn't agree with the more extreme actions that the Queen had taken but Faith had a better understanding how something that seems so small to other could shatter a person. Faith's freedom came when she was called; Regina's seemingly came from casting this curse. But it had seemed to back fire on the Mayor.

A call from the hospital shook both Faith and Regina out of their thoughts. The two rushed to the hospital to find Henry on the bed with Doctors and Nurses surrounding him. Regina had been blindsided by Emma as Faith was torn between staying by the side of the boy who quickly became her little brother and helping the woman she had come to respect.

Faith sat next to Henry's bed as the two women came and went. At one point in time, Henry's teacher and Emma's roommate Mary Margret came. Faith listened as she read the story of Snow White out loud to the comatose boy. The heart monitor went off as Doctor Whale shooed both women out of the room and started to try and revive the boy.

Five minutes had passed before both Emma and Regina came rushing into the area. Mary Margret had left a little while ago, while Faith stood stock still unable to process what had happened to the boy. Faith watched as Emma entered the room. Moving over to Regina, the Dark Slayer grabbed the woman's hand as they watched as the sheriff said her goodbyes. Regina turned and rested her forehead against Faith's shoulder as she cried for the son that she raised. Both brunettes felt a rush of power brush past them, as Regina turned around they heard a sharp gasp as Henry came too.

After telling Henry that she loved him, Regina rushed out of the building. As the woman left, Faith felt torn on staying with the Bit or going after the Mayor.

* * *

Across the country, Buffy found herself fighting her sister slayer on the balcony of Faith's apartment. A moment before the knife slide into Faith's stomach a rush of power slide over both beings, Buffy looked up just in time to see the face she thought was Faith's flicker out of view to show what looked like a bracken demon. The demon slapped the slayer away saying, "Sorry Slayer, but Wilkins paid well."

There were only two thoughts going through Buffy's head in that moment, one was '_I was right, Faith did leave little over a month ago,_' and '_now what am I going to do about Angel._'

* * *

tbc...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Once Upon a Time

A/N: Not beta-ed all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

In a split second decision and with a quick glance at Henry and Emma, Faith took off out of the hospital moments after Regina ran. She caught up to Regina at the Benz saying, "Mind if I hitch a ride?"

Regina jumped momentarily at the voice from behind her. Turning to look, she saw the young woman that reminded her so much of herself. So she replied, "Get in, I want to get back to the Manor before the angry mobs set upon me."

After Faith climbed in the car, they drove quickly and quietly back to the manor. Once there Regina headed up to her son's room while Faith found the piano in the foyer. Faith remembered her watcher, whom she had been with for a few years before being called, taught her how playing an instrument especially a classical one like the violin or piano helped sooth souls. The Professor had learned that Faith had been a bit of a musical genius but when she died, Faith's desire to play died with her.

But sitting there at the ivory keys made Faith think maybe it was time to let go of the sad memories of the Professor and just remember the good ones, like spending nights up reading mythological stories and playing the piano. With that thought Faith closed her eyes and started to play a piece from the Lion King score, remembering it was one of the pieces she had played over and over until she didn't need the sheet music. Before gracefully transitioning into "Hallelujah" with great dexterity, she was completely in time with the music.

With her eyes closed Faith didn't see the incoming purple cloud or Regina coming down to find much to her surprise the younger woman can play.

A loud banging at the front door cut through to Faith causing her to stop playing. Looking towards Regina, Faith gave a questioning look. Both moved to the door to hear a call of, "Open up Regina! We know you're in there."

Plastering on a devious smirk, Regina yanked the door open. Faith watched from the shadows as the Mayor taunted the mob. Just when Regina attempted to use magic failed and that Doctor moved to grab her. Faith shot out of the shadows and grabbed the man's wrist. With a sharp and hard twist, the crowd heard a bone snap. Looking up the mob saw a young woman standing protectively between the Queen and them.

Just then Emma and her group showed up. Charming and Snow were about to try and calm the crowd when the group broke through to the front to find someone only Henry and Emma actually knew. Both Snow and David had seen the young dark haired woman around the Mayor and Henry but during the curse thought nothing of it.

Emma took stock of Faith's protective stance between the crowd and Regina, then to Whale cradling his wrist to his chest, and last to the crowd glaring daggers at Faith. Turning back to Faith, Emma noticed a sneer across the normally easy going young woman's face. She had gotten to know Faith over the course of weeks the teen had spent here and had seen how Faith's presence was helping Regina let up on the reins with Henry.

Henry looked up and moved to the Slayers side asking, "Faith what's going on?"

Keeping her eyes on the crowd as she watched Mary Margret and David attempt to calm the crowd gave Faith time to look down at the boy, "He threatened your mum. I just made sure he didn't touch her."

"But you broke his wrist?"

"Eh, sometimes when I'm angry it's harder to control my strength." The boy nodded in understanding even if he wasn't really sure that he understood.

Once the crowd had disbursed the Charmings lead Faith and Regina to the Sheriff station. David spoke to the former Queen once the jail door was locked shut, "If the curse was broken why haven't we gone back?"

Regina looked towards Faith whom had flopped down on the prison bed before glaring at Snow and Charming for locking the Slayer up when all she did was protect the Queen. "I don't know. It's possible that there is nothing to go back to but honestly, I don't know."

David moved right up into Regina's face from the other side but before he could say anything a strong hand found its way around his throat, "Step off, Dude. She said she doesn't know."

Henry looked in shock at seeing Faith, whom, while he knew had dangerous powers, was pretty relaxed, have his grandpa's neck in a tight hold. "Faith?"

Dark eyes connect with the boy's as she spoke softly, "I can understand the need to get answers but I will not let anyone hurt a woman, 'Evil Queen' or otherwise."

Regina placed her hand on Faith's shoulder as Emma asked, "Is that why you reacted to Whale the way you did?"

Faith turned to Emma replying, "You were in the system just like I was. Would you let a stronger person attack a defenseless woman?"

Emma locked eyes with Faith in understanding, "Okay."

Snow and David baulk, "Emma!"

"We need to get to Gold anyway." With that Emma led the others out as Faith settled back on the bed and Regina attempted to open the door.

Just then they heard a tapping of a cane as Gold spoke, "Magic's different here, dearie."

Regina fought the desire to look towards Faith as she replied to him, "I noticed. Get the point Rumple, what do you want? Come to finish the job?"

Faith, while she laid on the bed in what looked relaxed, tensed at the comment. As Gold spoke, "Oh no you're safe from me. I made a promise that I won't kill you."

"Who could elicit that from you?"

"Belle!"

Faith heard the slight hitch in Regina's voice as she replied, "She's alive?"

Gold sneered, "You are a dreadful liar."

"I could have killed her but I didn't."

"Oh no, you kept her alive so that you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death," with an evil smirk he added, "which is exactly what I have in store for you." He pulled out a medallion which caused Regina to tense up.

Faith shot off the bed to lunge at the man but he used magic to slam the Slayer into the far wall forcing Faith to watch as he marked the Queen.

* * *

Regina had tried to sleep once Gold left while Faith paced back and forth. Suddenly Regina shot up, turning to her Faith asked, "What's wron-" there was a screech, moans and cries that caused Faith to cover her ears.

The door to the jail cell was ripped off its hinges. The sounds were wreaking havoc on Faith's senses. She couldn't do anything as the creature moved towards the Mayor. Faith hadn't felt this helpless since dealing with Kakistos almost a year ago. She watched as a bluish white beam seemed to come out of Regina towards the creature.

Just then the three Charmings entered and scared the Wraith off. Faith rubbed at her ears as the sound still seemed too resonated inside her.

"What was that?!" Snow asked in shock.

Regina bit out, "A wraith."

"Did I-"

"Kill it, no it's regenerating." Regina turned as a whimper of pain cut into what she was about to say. Seeing Faith still being affected by the creature and not fully understanding why, Regina tried to get over to her. She stumbled a bit causing Emma to catch her.

"Whoa, what's…"

"Faith!?" Regina exclaimed as the Slayer collapsed to her knees. Emma helped Regina over to the Slayer as Faith gripped at her ears.

"Why won't it go away?" Faith muttered out.

Emma asked, "What? What won't go away?"

"The Screams, the cries."

David and Snow tense up asking, "What's wrong with her? And also who is she?"

Emma turned and glared, "Now is really not the time."

Just as Emma finished her sentence, Faith took a deep breath and stood up, had any of them been looking they would have noticed a faint glow coming from her eyes.

The trek to the Mayor's office was done in silence even though both David and Snow tried to find out who the young woman was. "So I've never seen you around before, where are you from?" The three were out looking for things to distract the wraith while Emma and Regina got something from the Mayor's office.

Faith turned giving Snow a look that said really, "I'm from Boston by way of SoCal."

David asked, "So you weren't brought over by the curse?"

"No."

"But then how did-"

Faith whipped around with a sneer and the glow in her eyes brightening though she was unaware of that fact, "What does it matter if I'm from this world or yours? All that matters is that someone is in danger of meeting a fate worse than fucking death." With that she stalked off.

David and Snow watched with concern as Faith walked away from them as they didn't know what to make of the glowing eyes.

The three entered the room just in time for Regina to lead them all towards the meeting hall where they lit the brooms and the banister on fire. Faith and David were on same side as the wraith that had entered while Emma, Snow and Regina were on the other side.

The Wraith threw both Faith and David to the side and flew towards Regina where the portal was opened. Faith twisted so that she would bounce of the wall and lunged after the Wraith to make sure it got into the portal.

Regina watched in horror, after being pushed out of the way by Emma, as Faith on the back of the Wraith when through the hat. To makes matters worse she watched as Emma was dragged down by the Wraith as it had attempted to pull its prey along for the ride.

What seemed like hours were only mire moments as, Regina watched first Snow then David jump towards the portal. Snow had made it through but David had crushed the hat as the portal closed.

David jumped up in anger, "Where are they?"

The shock left her system causing Regina to rip the hat from his hands exclaiming, "You imbecile! You destroy the only way I know of bringing them back!"

David advanced on Regina catching her throat in his hands saying, "You don't have your protector here now. Where is my family?!"

"Grandpa? Mom? What's going on?" Henry's voice broke the two out of the moment. Henry stood watching as David had his hands around Regina's neck. "Where's Emma, Mary Margret and Faith?"

David started to talk but Regina cut in, "Henry, look at me please." The boy looked straight into his mother's eyes as she spoke, "Faith had tackled the Wraith into the hat's portal but not before it latched on to Emma. Snow jumped through after that." Henry and David were about to interrupted but a hand on the boy's chin stopped them as Regina continued, "I don't know what happened to the Enchanted Forest. I don't know because it wasn't my curse. I may have cast it but Rumple created it. Now I want you to understand Henry, I will do whatever I can to bring them back."

David sneered, "And until then Henry will be staying with me."

Regina bit back a venom laced comment instead replied with, "Very well Charming. But I am only agreeing with this because I don't want to force **my son**, into doing something he doesn't want to do." Turning to Henry she added softly, "At least not anymore. I want you to know that I want to redeem myself and that I want you to come home because you want to not because I forced you or because of magic."

With that Regina walked slowly out, before she had to see her son walk away from her again.

* * *

_Faith looked around in confusion before finding Buffy standing not too far away, "What are you looking for?"_

_Buffy looked at Faith, "Answers."_

"_To what questions?"_

"_How to stop the unstoppable."_

_Faith thought about the Wraith before replying, "Lots of fire always works."_


End file.
